Don't assume
by Bat-dove
Summary: Wally is a different speedster from Bart, Barry and Jay. But it's not so much as the speed that really makes the difference. Bart's discovery that he probably should have known before he time traveled. Rated for language and awkward situations and an oblivious Wally.


Bart sighed as others sat in the room in a circle. They were people he knew. People he had heard stories about. People who were heroes. It was embarrassing to be here. But they all had the same problem he did. He never thought he would. He never knew his cousin wasn't joking. And yet, here it was. All real.

The room consisted of Conner, Clone Roy, Night wing, James Jesse (who was in hand cuffs mind you), Hartley Rathaway (who was also in cuffs), and even his Grandpa Barry. Night Wing coughed getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, I am glad you have returned to OPOWS Anon," he began, "We have a new person joining us today. Impulse," he said. Bart's face turned bright red.

"Now, to start the meeting, we are going to go around, say our names and how we ended up with OPOWS," he said. His eyes looked around picking a target, "Superboy, why don't you start?"

The never aging clone grunted.

"I first realized I had OPOWS after spending time with Wally. Wally was one of the first people I met. I felt very protective when I saw Cadmus scientists hurting Wally, Wing, and Aqualad," he stated simply. Wing nodded.

"OH OH! ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" James cried out vying for the spotlight. Night wing gestured to the rather hyper boy.

"Floor's yours," he said stiffly. Bart remembered how uncomfortable Wing was around clowns. And if he remembered Wally's stories well enough, James was the Trickster.

"Kay. So when Baby Flash first became a hero he was _so_ adorable. He was really small and oh so huggable! He was just like a baby and there was no way I could hurt a little baby so me and the other rogues agreed to make sure our baby stayed our baby and that nothing would happen to him," he said happily, then turned to glare at Barry, "and then you didn't bring Baby Flash no more and get a new kid. We want our baby back," he pouted.

Barry put his hands up in defeat, "It was his choice."

"Well… you should invite him to Central more often," he complained.

"Hartley," Wing said trying to move on past what would most likely turn into a plot about kidnapping Wally that would only increase the case of OPOWS in the room. Hartley sighed.

"Well, as you know, James and I know Kid Flash's secret, hence, why we are here," he began as though he was going to weave an intricate story, "The rogues have always been protective of our baby, I won't deny it. But my case of OPOWS became very real when a bunch of bullies at school were trying to put Wally into a locker. My mind blanked and my body reacted. I remember breaking two of their arms, and another one's nose. They never thought… I never thought I was capable of doing that when I wasn't Piper but… Wally needed help. Ever since then I've always been keeping an eye out for Wally making sure that nothing was going to happen. That we'd be safe."

Conner nodded approving of such violence as Night wing made a mental note to find said bullies. Barry just nodded, remembering the _chat_ he had with said boys. Roy snorted.

"That's nothing. When I first met the little chatterbox he clung to me like a fungus. The whole patrol I was trying to get away from Wally," Roy began, "But of course as you all know, Kid Flash would _always_ find me. It was after the third time I had escaped him when all hell broke loose. Wally didn't find me. I found Kid battered and half dead in a Star City alley way. After that I swore nothing was going to happen to kid. And I made sure every fucking villain in Star knew that."

Barry grimaced as it was sure a painful memory. He then began to add his bit on Wally, "I've had OPOWS since I met kid. Wally has a special place in my heart ever since I've seen that smile."

"Similar here," Night wing added, "Wally was the first person to give me a genuine smile for just being me. It really helped me come out of my shell. You're next Bart."

"Well I uh… It's weird," he began, "I mean, I know Wally from living in the future. But Wally helped raise me, saying that whenever I needed help, help would come. But… coming back and seeing Cousin Wally… younger is different," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

In fact, he probably never would have had OPOWS if he had really _known_ his cousin as well as he thought he did.

It started when he made a surprise visit.

_FLASHBACK_

_Bart jumped into the seat next to Wally making him jump._

"_BART!" Wally yelled._

"_What?" he asked innocently._

"_Don't just show up at other people's houses without being invited!"_

"_You used to do it," Bart said cheekily remembering Night wing complaining about unpredictable speedsters._

"_That was different," Wally said stubbornly._

"_How so?" Bart asked not really caring._

"_Because I didn't do that to people unless they _really_ trusted me and I really trusted them," Wally explained. Bart shrugged his shoulders._

"_So? We're family!" he said stealing some of Wally's Popcorn. Wally pulled the bowl away from Bart._

"_Yeah, but I don't really know anything about you," Wally stated flicking Bart on the nose. Bart looked at his cousin as he stood up._

"_Where are you going?" Bart asked not wanting to miss something cool. Wally turned to Bart._

"_I have something I need to do tonight that involves changing my clothes. Stay out of my room while I change," he said. Bart knew not to argue. His cousin was… odd. Even in the future he was never comfortable changing in front of others. He was really modest. He sat back on the couch eating the popcorn unaware that his life was going to change forever._

_It only took ten minutes for Wally to change but it felt like an eternity for Bart when he heard the click of the door. He looked over casually and was gob smacked. Walking out of the room was Wally, in long dark green dress, golden studs in the earlobe and inch high heels. Usually messy red hair was fixed into a girlish pixie cut that brought out Wally's eyes. Bart blinked not believing what he was seeing. Wally was a tranny?_

"_Damn. Look Bart, there is food in the fridge, don't eat it all. Be at Barry and Iris's before curfew and _don't_ go through my stuff," he said in his usual voice though, for some reason, it sounded more feminine._

"_Wally? Why are you dressed like that?" he asked trying not to squeak. Wally sighed and sat next to Bart. Bart swallowed quietly as he saw cleavage._

"_I have a mission from Night wing. I know it's crazy but I have to play as his date," Wally explained._

"_Okay, so your chest…?"_

"_Oh. I bind it before going out as a speedster," Wally explained to Bart. Bart's eyes widened comically. He thought they were fake! So that meant that Wally was…_

"_Trust me Bart," Wally said beginning, "It is crazy but just so you know, in case you didn't, Artemis is not a lesbian," Wally said thinking that's what Bart is going on about, "and besides, we haven't done anything more than a kiss here and there."_

"_So you're…"_

"_Yeah. I'm bi. So what? Bart, this is a crazy messed up world. Just don't hurt yourself thinking too hard," Wally said ruffling his hair getting back on her feet. Bart just sat there, popcorn forgotten as Wally walked out the door."_

Meeting

"…ever since, I've been real paranoid about people getting too close to Wally," Bart admitted. It was then that the group heard a click from the door, swinging it open.

"Guys? What are you doing in my house?" Wally asked in her usual jeans and sweatshirt.

"Nothing," Bart said quickly. Wally raised a brow.

"Well, we need to get going," said Night wing as he herded the various people out. Wally would have questioned it… but she probably didn't want to know.

Barry ran over to Night wing as they put James and Hartley in a van to be taken back to Iron Heights.

"Did you install the…"

"Security's set up," he said with a wicked grin. No one was going to hurt Wally.

-.-

"Why is it whenever I find these guys in my home it looks like they've had an AA meeting?" Wally asks rubbing the back of her neck. She sighs and starts moving the furniture back to where it should be, not noticing the camera on her bookshelf with a small familiar bird symbol on it's side.

**The plot bunnies? IDK. What the hell did I just write?(tilts head to the left and reads) Oh… Damn. Uh… This is um… Um… I blame the fact that our school had a water main break and I drank some of the water before they told us… I blame school!**


End file.
